Yours, Only
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Oneshot! / Kyuhyun bisa melihat Ryeowook tersenyum padanya di balik pintu hatinya. / Suck summary / Kyuwook fanfiction / AU, Death chara


**Yours, Only**

Pairing : KyuWook, onesided! KyuMin, onesided! HaeWook

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Angst

Warning : AU, Death Character, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh mungil duduk termenung di pusat ruangan. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah piano yang begitu familiar baginya. Jari-jarinya mengambang dengan ragu di atas tuts piano. Setiap saat jarinya hampir menekan tuts piano, tangannya langsung mengepal dan ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. Lalu kembali mengambang ragu di atas tuts piano. Terus begitu, hingga pintu ruangan bernuansa putih itu dibuka. Datang _namja_ lain berwajah tampan dan tingi yang melebihi _namja_ di pusat ruangan. Ia tidak mendekati _namja_ yang duduk di depan piano, hanya sekedar bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada memerhatikan _namjachingu_ nya.

Beberapa menit awal, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. _Namja_ tampan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu tidak menunjukkan gerakan akan mendekati yang lain, begitu pula _namja_ mungil itu tidak terlihat akan meninggalkan tempatnya. Saat _namja_ mungil itu mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil, yang lebih muda tampak khawatir namun masih bertahan di tempatnya. Namun ia segera mendekati _namjachingu_ nya ketika batuknya terdengar semakin parah.

"Ryeonggu, _gwaenchanayo_?"

"Umm, _gwaenchana_."

Cho Kyuhyun—yang lebih muda—mengelus rambut Ryeowook dan bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut rontok. Dia menelan rasa pahit yang dirasa dan segera memindahkan tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook. Dapat ia rasakan pinggang Ryeowook semakin ramping—ia tampak semakin rapuh. Kulit pucat dan wajah lelahnya mendukung penampilan rapuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasa pedih dalam hatinya, karena ia tidak mau menambah beban Ryeowook.

"Kyu, aku lelah."

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Ryeowook memasrahkan dirinya saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya bak seorang putri. Ia tidak membenci perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menganggapnya makhluk paling rapuh sedunia—karena itulah adanya. Setengah tahun yang lalu, ia hanya bisa bermimpi berada di dalam hangatnya pelukan Kyuhyun, merasakan kedua lengan _namja_ yang lebih muda itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Meski ia membenci keadaannya yang rapuh karena penyakit kronisnya, ada bagian yang Ryeowook merasa beruntung. Ia bisa bersama orang yang paling ia cintai hingga malaikat maut menjemputnya ke dunia selanjutnya.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mendengarkan detak jantung stabil yang merupakan musik baginya. Saat kedua matanya terpejam, segera perasaan mengantuk mengambil alih dan ia berpindah ke dunia mimpi.

~*()*()*~

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Dengan penuh perhatian, ia menyingkirkan rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi matanya—dan lagi-lagi ada rambut yang rontok di tangannya. Kyuhyun merasa miris, dan perasaannya semakin buruk saat ia melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Kulitnya kini begitu pucat, bibirnya tak lagi memiliki warna, tubuhnya semakin ringkih. Jika Ryeowook tampak mungil di masa lalu, kini ia tampak begitu mungil dan rapuh. Kyuhyun bahkan takut perhatian yang ia berikan bisa berlebihan dan merusak Ryeowook—ia takut menggenggam Ryeowook terlalu erat dan memecahkannya bak gelas kaca. _Namja_ itu melangkah keluar kamar dengan diam-diam dan menutup pintu.

"Sungmin."

 _Namja_ manis yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kamar bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin sebuah senyum kecil—dan lelah—yang dibalas anggukan kecil. Sungmin menepuk tempat di sampingnya agar Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan ia menatap _namja_ itu penuh harap. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan lelah, dan menggeleng—menolak apapun yang Sungmin sampaikan.

"Tidak lagi, Sungmin. Kau tahu jawabanku."

"Kau mencintai Ryeowook."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lebih dari kau mencintai Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook membutuhkanku, Min."

"Aku juga, Kyu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan pedih Sungmin. Sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan percakapan ini—hingga Kyuhyun hanya tinggal mengulang jawabannya?

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Min. Tapi Ryeowook lebih membutuhkanku, dan aku membutuhkannya lebih dari aku membutuhkanmu."

Genggaman tangan Sungmin mengerat, dan Kyuhyun tidak mencoba melepas.

~*()*()*~

"Pagi, Ryeonggu."

Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Di hadapannya, tampak sahabatnya yang memberinya senyum lembut yang tipis. Ia mencoba duduk di tempat tidurnya meski sulit sehingga Sungmin harus membantunya. Ryeowook mencoba merapikan rambutnya—yang membuatnya kehilangan semakin banyak helai rambut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan membuang helaian rambut itu ke lantai. Rambutnya sudah semakin tipis, dan Ryeowook yakin tak lama lagi akan habis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar dan tak mendapati _namjachingu_ nya di sudut manapun.

"Kyuhyun ada urusan mendadak di kantor, jika kau mencarinya."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dapat ia rasakan tangan sahabatnya bergetar, dan ia menyadari nada pahit dalam ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook merasa bersalah karena ia telah merebut _namjachingu_ sahabatnya—dan merasa dirinya tak pantas lagi memiliki tempat sebagai sahabat Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tetap menganggapnya sahabat—atau mungkin sebenarnya Sungmin hanya merasa kasihan dan ia bisa tetap berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Yang manapun Ryeowook merasa tak masalah, ia pantas menerimanya.

"Min, bisa bantu aku?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Aku ingin bermain piano."

Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook ke ruangan tempat piano milik _namja_ mungil itu disimpan. Ya, piano milik Ryeowook. Dia tidak dirawat di rumah sakit seperti pada umumnya, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap di rumahnya dengan dokter pribadi keluarganya. Bukannya Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan rumah sakit—hanya sedikit tidak percaya—tapi ia merasa sulit untuk berpisah dengan pianonya. Meski seringkali ia hanya bisa berdiam diri duduk di depan piano tanpa memainkannya. Itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ruangan piano Ryeowook terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Saat mereka sampai, Sungmin membantu _namja_ mungil itu untuk duduk.

"Kau mau kutunggu atau kutinggal?"

"Terserahmu, Min."

Sungmin memilih untuk pergi. Ryeowook tidak merasa tersinggung atau kesal.

~*()*()*~

"Sungmin _ssi_?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan dokter pribadi Ryeowook, Lee Donghae namanya. _Namja_ tampan itu memberinya senyum manis yang ia balas dengan senyuman tipis. Dokter muda itu melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar ruangan piano Ryeowook. Sungmin dapat melihat Donghae memejamkan matanya dari ekor matanya, seakan-akan menanti bunyi piano yang biasanya tak akan terdengar sekalipun ada Ryeowook di dalam.

"Kau tahu Sungmin _ssi_ ," Sungmin tak menyangka Donghae akan mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku mengenal Ryeowook sejak kecil. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal Kyuhyun, jauh sebelum kau menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi dia mencintai Kyuhyun jauh sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal pribadi ini padaku?"

Terdengar suara piano dari dalam. Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, karena ia memejamkan matanya dan sebuah senyum sedih menghias wajahnya. Seandainya Donghae tidak bercerita, Sungmin akan menganggapnya sedang nostalgia masa lalu—karena Ryeowook tidak memainkan lagu sedih, ia hanya memainkan lagu anak-anak yang ceria. Mungkin Donghae memang sedang nostalgia, namun sebagian besar dirinya pasti sedang bersedih. Bagaimana tidak—bahkan Sungmin yang merasa sakit hati karena Ryeowook mengambil Kyuhyun merasa sedih melihat keadaan _namja_ mungil itu. Apalagi Donghae, yang mencintainya dan harus melihatnya dengan yang lain, juga harus mengetahui keadaannya bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun?

Tiba-tiba permainan piano Ryeowook terhenti. Dapat mereka dengar Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk kecil, hingga menjadi semakin parah. Pada detik itu, Donghae tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Sungmin bisa melihat darah di tangan Ryeowook dan sudut bibirnya—juga air mata yang kini membasahi wajah Ryeowook. Donghae mengangkat tubuh ringkih Ryeowook dalam gendongannya. _Namja_ mungil itu meringkuk masih terbatuk-batuk dan air matanya mengalir tak terkontrol.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menatap Donghae yang bergegas kembali ke kamar Ryeowook. Saat _namja_ itu melaluinya, Sungmin dapat mendengar Donghae bergumam, "Ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur."

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengontak Kyuhyun.

~*()*()*~

Saat mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memarkirnya dengan sembarang dan segera berlari menuju rumah. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari ke lantai tiga—tempat dimana kamar Ryeowook berada—dengan napas terengah-engah. Perlukah ditekankan bahwa kegiatan fisik bukanlah keahlian seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Saat ia mencapai lantai tiga, tak lagi kakinya mampu untuk berlari. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin bersandar pada dinding di luar kamar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tenang dan berdiri di samping Sungmin, masih mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

"Aku juga menghubungi Heechul _hyung_ , tapi dia menolak untuk datang."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menjawab dengan nada lelah, "Dia tak akan datang, Min. Dia tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada adiknya tersayang."

"..."

"Kau pikir kenapa dia memilih untuk mengisolasi Ryeowook di lantai tiga, dan tinggal di lantai dua tanpa menyentuh lantai tiga sama sekali?"

"Sebegitu putus asanya Heechul _hyung_ hingga ia tega melakukan semua itu? Pada adiknya sendiri—satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya?"

"..."

"Apakah benar dia menyayangi Ryeowook?"

"Seandainya bisa, aku juga akan melakukan hal itu, Min."

Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun dan membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih muda bersandar padanya. Sungmin mengerti keadaan Kyuhun, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran—akan lebih baik Ryeowook, tapi Kyuhyun tidak setega itu dan tak mampu. Ryeowook bersandar pada Kyuhyun, dan hal terbaik yang bisa Sungmin lakukan adalah membiarkan Kyuhyun bersandar padanya. Meski hanya sebatas sahabat, Sungmin merasa tidak masalah maupun kecewa.

Seandainya Donghae tidak bercerita, mungkin Sungmin akan terbakar perasaan iri dan dengki pada Ryeowook. Cerita itu begitu sederhana, namun Sungmin mengerti ada arti yang mendalam. Karena itu dia mulai bisa menerima bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan menerimanya kembali. Sekalipun Ryeowook telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Tapi berpisah tanpa mengetahui keadaannya lebih menyiksaku, karena itu aku tetap bertahan."

"Kau mencintai Ryeowook."

"Dia membutuhkanku, dan sebaliknya."

"Kau tahu, Kyu—"

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, Donghae melangkah keluar dengan wajah lelah namun ada sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari rangkulan Sungmin dan berlari masuk ke kamar. Donghae menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook dengan tenang, membiarkan pasangan itu memiliki waktu berdua. Sungmin menghela napasnya dan memberi senyum kecil pada sang dokter.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan—dengan sengaja."

"Tentang perasaan, huh."

Donghae berdiri di seberang Sungmin tanpa menatapnya. Ia memberikan punggung lebarnya yang kokoh namun lelah untuk pandangan Sungmin. Seandainya Sungmin tidak jeli, ia tidak akan melihat getaran kecil pada bahu Donghae. Sungmin dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari dokter pribadi keluarga Kim. Dan dengan suara yang begitu lirih, Donghae berkata, "Dia tak akan bertahan sampai musim semi."

Sebagian dari hati Sungmin mati mendengar ucapan Donghae.

~*()*()*~

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat bagi Ryeowook. Rambutnya kini telah habis, setiap saat ia mengenakan topi _bobble_ sebagai pelindung kepalanya pengganti rambut. Kyuhyun menemaninya setiap saat, karena _namja_ itu kini memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, mengingat Kyuhyun adalah favorit para atasan dan salah satu pegawai dengan pekerjaan paling memuaskan. Sungmin juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya, bahkan kini Ryeowook tak lagi melihat perasaan pedih di wajah Sungmin saat ia berduaan dengan _namjachingu_ nya. Donghae juga selalu siap sewaktu-waktu penyakit Ryeowook kambuh. Satu hal yang ia sayangkan—kakak laki-laki sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur berakhir."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengetik dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada _namjachingu_ nya. Ryeowook menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya—hanya ada pemandangan langit dan rintik hujan, mengingat mereka berada di lantai tiga. Kyuhyun menyimpan pekerjaannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan Ryeowook—merasakan jari Ryeowook yang hanya tinggal tulang dibalut kulit pucat. Jari itu tak bisa lagi dipakai untuk memainkan piano, karena itu sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun akan memainkan piano dengan musik sesuai permintaan Ryeowook jika _namja_ mungil itu meminta.

"Heechul _hyung_...apakah dia akan datang di pemakamanku nantinya?"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Dapat ia rasakan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya. Tidak, Ryeowook tidak menangis. Air mata tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya—ia tidak akan menjadi sehat, dan kakaknya tidak akan menjenguknya.

"Aku rindu Heechul _hyung_ , Kyu."

"Aku tahu, Ryeonggu. Aku tahu."

~*()*()*~

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul dan mendapat respon sedikit lebih cepat dari yang dikiranya. Seorang _namja_ cantik muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya. _Namja_ itu memberi gestur agar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, yang dituruti tanpa banyak bertanya. Heechul duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat keadaan Heechul yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Kulit putih susunya kini cenderung pucat, ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya, dan wajahnya tampak lebih tirus.

"Apa maumu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tahu tujuanku datang ke sini."

"Ya, dan kau tahu jawabanku masih belum berubah."

"Ryeowook merindukanmu, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun. Aku juga merindukannya."

"Berhentilah lari, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, Kyu. Berbicara soal lari—bukankah kau juga lari dari kenyataan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tak mengerti. Baru saja Kyuhyun mau membalas ucapan Heechul—dia tidak lari, buktinya dia masih setia menemani Ryeowook dalam masa susahnya—namun ucapan Heechul selanjutnya membungkamnya. Dan menampar wajahnya dengan amat sangat keras.

"Kau mencintai Ryeowook."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Kau juga mencintai Sungmin."

"Lebih dari aku mencintai Ryeowook."

"Di situlah kesalahanmu. Berhenti berlari, Cho Kyuhyun."

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Heechul yang mengirimnya tatapan tajam namun iba. Kyuhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, dan berucap, "Aku membutuhkan Ryeowook lebih dari aku mencintai Sungmin."

"Berhenti berlari."

Pada detik itu, Kyuhyun menangis setelah sekian lama menahan air matanya. Heechul dapat melihat kehancuran seorang Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain memeluknya, karena dirinya juga telah hancur. Ada bagian yang mati dalam diri dua _namja_ itu setiap detik mengantar Ryeowook pada kematian. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan takdir kejam itu, tak ada yang bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak mati. Mereka hanya bisa melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang semakin lemah setiap detiknya, siap untuk dijemput malaikat maut.

"Aku membutuhkan, _dan_ mencintai Ryeowook lebih dari Sungmin, _hyung_."

~*()*()*~

"Aku tidak akan menutupinya. Ryeowook, akan sulit bagimu untuk bertahan hingga musim semi."

Ryeowook mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Meski kenyataan menyakitkan, tapi Ryeowook sudah siap menerima kematian sejak jauh-jauh hari. Terkadang, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini? Baginya yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini, semuanya berakhir—penderitaan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan—saat kematian menghampiri. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain, yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati? Mereka harus menanggung beban kehilangan dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Aku sudah ada rasa. _Gomawo_ karena selama ini sudah merawatku dan membantuku dengan segala kemampuanmu, Donghae _hyung_."

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak merasa cemburu meski ia tahu perasaan Donghae pada Ryeowook—dokter muda itu tak pernah mencoba menutupi perasaannya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu betapa tersiksa dan hancurnya hati Donghae. Paling tidak Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan hati Ryeowook, berbeda dengan Donghae. Karena itu, ia hanya berdiam diri saat dokter itu mengecup dahi _namjachingu_ nya. Saat dokter itu keluar dari kamar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tahu dia pasti langsung menangis di luar sana.

"Aku juga tidak akan berpura-pura bodoh lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga mencintai Sungmin."

"Lebih dari kau mencintaiku."

"Kau tahu itu adalah kebohongan, Ryeonggu."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "Seharusnya memang begitu, Kyu. Dengan begitu, perasaan sakitmu akan berkurang."

"Tapi aku menginginkan perasaan sakit ini, Ryeonggu. Ini adalah emosi yang mengikat kita, dengan begitu kau akan terus hidup dalam ingatanku."

"Kau harus melangkah maju, Kyuhyun."

"Aku melangkah maju dengan dirimu dalam ingatan. Apakah itu salah?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan ekspresi ragu di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Ryeowook, lalu memeluk _namjachingu_ nya dan memastikan _namja_ mungil dalam pelukannya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. "Dengarlah, dia berdetak untukmu. Jika kau juga mati dalam ingatanku, dia tak akan lagi berdetak."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bertukar ciuman singkat.

~*()*()*~

" _Saengil chukka hamnida_ , Kyuhyun."

Sungmin meletakkan hadiah yang dibawanya di samping Kyuhyun yang kini duduk bersandar di luar kamar Ryeowook. Sebuah senyum kecil Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin yang segera duduk di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini, karena Heechul memutuskan untuk menjualnya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan sampai musim semi—ia bahkan tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Pesta tahun baru adalah pesta terakhir yang Ryeowook rayakan.

Satu minggu awal setelah kematian Ryeowook terasa begitu berat bagi Kyuhyun. Minggu kedua, Kyuhyun mulai bisa menerima. Pada minggu ketiga, ia menerima kabar bahwa Heechul akan menjual rumahnya. Tiga Februari, hari ulang tahunnya, adalah hari terakhir ia akan menapakan kaki di rumah yang memiliki segala kenangan tentang Ryeowook. Karena itu sejak pagi ia hanya duduk di depan kamar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak mampu dan berani untuk melangkah masuk. Karena ia hanya akan terjebak dalam kenangan, dan Ryeowook akan membenci hal itu.

"Tidak mengunjungi makamnya?"

"Nanti, Min. Saat aku sudah siap meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Rumah ini seperti rumah kedua bagimu."

"Selama aku bersamanya, aku seakan tinggal di sini Min. Tak lama lagi rumah ini akan berpindah tangan."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kelopak matanya. Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa mantan _namjachingu_ nya begitu lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sungmin juga merasa lelah, Donghae yang kini pindah ke Jepang juga merasa lelah. Juga sakit yang teramat sangat. Tak lupa perasaan kehilangan yang mengambil bagian dari diri mereka.

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ada buket bunga anyelir merah dan _pink_ di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Anyelir merah dan _pink_ , huh."

" _Baby's breath_ hanya ada pada musim panas. Aku akan membawakannya di hari ulang tahun Ryeowook."

" _My heart aches for you_ , _I'll never forget you_."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Ryeowook tersenyum padanya di balik pintu hatinya.

 _Everlasting love_

 **END**

* * *

Judul macam apa itu zzz-_-

I guess happy ending is not really my thing, that's why I write this right after **Letters - Second Chance** (bahkan ide awal fanfiksi itu sebenarnya Kyuhyun mati)

Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini hanya semacam remake dari fanfiksiku yang lain, yang berjudul **Under the Cherry Blossom**. Tapi ya karena beda pasangan, beda pula kisahnya. Aku sengaja tidak menuliskan adegan kematian Ryeowook karena aku malas /dor

Aku harap fanfiksi fail ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca *bow*

~Sekilas info~

Anyelir merah - My heart aches for you

Anyelir pink - I'll never forget you

Baby's breath - everlasting love


End file.
